07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Ribidzile
A Ribidzile (リビドザイル Ribidozairu) is a first-class military aircraft in Barsburg. Similar to the Hawkzile, it appears to be a species of dragon wearing armour, only it is many times bigger. The dragon used for the Ribidzile resembles that of a Fyulong, only black in colour. Overview The Ribidzile is used for carrying large numbers of soldiers to any given location, it being unknown how many soldiers these ships can carry but the figure is estimated to be in the triple digits. The Ribidzile, being designed for travel but also for war, has been shown to be fitted with turrets, and can fire rockets. The Ribidzile also has several open areas for firing Zaiphon at soldiers below, as seen during the Antwort War. Description The Ribidzile has three main parts: the bridge and two areas either side of the main fuselage for troops. The bridge (where look-out is kept and where the pilots operate from) with its large windscreen also functions as the navigation room and appears to be over the dock. The Ribidzile itself is a pale grey, with a decorative, golden pattern painted onto each wing. Due to the aircraft's massive size and weight, there are ample features to assist the dragon in keeping it aloft such as the presence of two yellow thrusters under each wing that help it take off, and four smaller jet engines. Gun turrets face forward, so far as we know, and fire from the leading edge of either wing. Bridge The bridge has two platforms. It is very spacious with dark blue walls and floor, and many pipes going through the floor that appear to direct the aircraft's energy, making them a luminous yellow colour. On the first, lowest platform, there is a large contol panel before the pilots' window with many circular controls and they too are luminous yellow, meaning they also contain energy (the type of energy is unknown). On the second, middle platform, accessed by a staircase at either side, there is a single table where the soldiers are able to rest, eat and drink. The navigation room This is one of the highest points on the Ribidzile, and is accessed by two ladders on each side. The navigation room is equally large and has a screen set into the floor. This usually shows a luminous grid, which is used to map out the area below, and is also able to direct Zaiphon when cast over it, as seen during the Antwort War. The second platform is virtually empty, save for a large, guilded throne in which Ayanami sits. Trivia *It appears that in Barsburg there is another type of aircraft that is bigger than the Ribidzile or/and has a different design, as Shuri Oak has said that the Ribidzile is small compared with the field marshal's aircraft (manga chapter 25). *In Japanese, リビドー means libido. *Ayanami often brings his panthers on board (anime episode 9). *In the 07-Ghost world, there may exist an extreme sport that is similar to sky-diving and involves Ribidziles. In a manga chapter, Lance mentioned that he and Kyle had jumped, with the use of parachutes, from a Ribidzile in mid-flight. Category:World of 07-Ghost